


I fell for you

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tiny reverse bang [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Tony and Steve are enjoying their date, but a glass stained window brings back nasty memories.





	I fell for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM TRB 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112715) by [One and Five Nines (Obani)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines). 



> Too late for a badge, but inspiration struck and I really wanted to write for this beautiful piece of art.  
> Thank you to Winifred for being an awesome beta.

They ambled along the street. Side by side, hand in hand. Tony lived for these outings, had so for centuries, but this was the first time they could show their mutual affection in public. Nobody batted an eye at two men walking hand in hand. It had become a thing, going into the human world and be... human for a while.    
  
Other angels went to see stars being born on a date. They went to get burgers.    
  
He smiled up at Steve, who insisted to even disguise his human shape, with a baseball cap and glasses. He looked adorable and not in any way less conspicuous, because he also insisted on being taller than Tony, with the bulk to match.    
  
Tony had long ago given up ribbing him about it. He loved this human body just as much as the other one. The forbidden one.    
  
Steve returned his smile without hesitation and squeezed his hand. It never failed to amaze Tony, this easy love they shared.    
  
Suddenly his eye was caught by an image across the road, and he pulled Steve with him until they stood before a beautiful stained glass window.    
  
It was a bit of shock. He thought the legend had long since fallen into oblivion, but here was a perfect rendition of how Anthony was about to slay the evil demon.    
  
Tony snorted.    
  
Steve was the most pure being Tony knew, with or without wings. He also couldn't back away from a fight, or keep his opinions to himself, which had ultimately led to his fall from Grace.    
  
It all worked out in the end. Tony pretended to slay him in a fit of righteous rage, and from that moment Steve was free to go out into the world and help as he saw fit. Their Lords probably knew about their ruse by now, but as long as Steve didn't mess with the grand design they were safe.    
  
Knowing what really happened didn't keep him from choking up at the image. Even pretending to kill Steve had been the most horrible thing he'd ever done up until then, or done ever since.    
  
He had seen images about their legend before, of course. Especially in the dark ages it had been a popular one to depict, but the art was bad enough he could look at it without being triggered. Here though, it was as if the artist had been present when it happened. The look of anguish on Steve's face was just how he remembered it, his tail curled around Tony's leg in a silent plea for mercy. What shook him most was the single tear that rolled over the cheek of his stained glass counterpart. He had played his part, outwardly showing nothing but contempt for this fallen creature, while inside he tried and failed to push down all thoughts of ''what if someone else had found him?' and '’Will we ever meet again?”   
  
The artist has captured this struggle beautifully. The angel raising his sword without wavering, even if it hurt himself beyond measure.    
  
  
Steve sensed his change of mood and put his arm around Tony's shoulder, studying the window.    
  
"I seem to be missing some vital parts."   
  
And just like that the spell broke and Tony burst out in laughter.    
  
"I'm kinda glad the artist didn't fantasize about your junk," he replied and turned to sling his arms around Steve's neck.    
  
"Woulda been a whole different art work, that's for sure," Steve grinned and kissed Tony on his nose. "Wanna make sure I still got the full package?"   
  
Tony laughed at the terrible joke and the accompanying leer and slapped his hand against Steve’s chest. "That was terrible, I thought your type is supposed to be good at this seduction thing."   
  
He turned back the way they’d been headed and took Steve's hand in his again.   
  
He shivered when Steve bent towards him to whisper in his ear, "I'll show you seduction," and might've speeded up his pace a bit.    
  
Just a bit.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come give me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [Stuckony discord server](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
